Portable carts for discharging granular material and the like are not new as seen from U.S. Pats. to Niewold No. 3,265,253; Meharry No. 3,498,483; Obermeyer et al No. 3,575,306 and Arends No. 4,218,169.
Although these patents show efforts to provide grain carts with hoppers having a single auger for self-unloading the hopper, and although these efforts include pivoting or rotating auger tubes of various arrangements capable of assuming many positions relative to the cart frame and hopper, none of the structures shown in these patents, nor others known in the field, provide the full attendant advantages of the instant portable cart.
The art known today does not provide a portable, self-unloading cart for granular material and the like which utilizes a recessed auger completely under the floor line to draw from below the hopper floor line, thereby eliminating the need of a discharge shoot; a non-pivoting, non-rotating auger tube angularly related to the cart frame to enable the prime mover operator to see the discharge end of the auger tube without inconvenient and uncomfortable stretching and craning of the head and shoulders, nor a portable cart having those structural features which provides a foldable transport position for the tube so as not to elongate the cart frame length to facilitate normal transport.